Trying and failing to keep a private life private
by loveisthegreatestmagic
Summary: Harry is meant to be watching the news but is distracted by the redhead sitting beside him. Rated T to be sure. OK this is no longer a oneshot. It now is a 4 chapter story which includes the reaction of certain loved ones to the news in chapter 1.
1. Watching the news

**This is my second fanfic. I had a very basic idea of the plot so just started writing and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.**

**This was meant to be just a oneshot but I had an idea of how to improve it. If you have already read this first chapter then you will realise I haven't changed it too much but just added a little here and there.**

**This story will now have four chapters. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling except the plot which is mine.**

* * *

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a beautiful redheaded young woman curled up beside him. He was supposed to be watching the news but couldn't take his eyes off her. Then a familiar name caught his attention.

"In other news today, the explorer Luna Lovegood has discovered a new, never-before-seen magical creature on her trip through the uninhabited Island of Cuzzi. Miss Lovegood has long claimed the existence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and now finally has proof to silence her critics. Here is Gerald with the full story."

Ginny, who seemed to have been holding her breath during this statement, let out a laugh and giggled as she said "Oh I can't wait to see Hermione again. She is never going to believe this. Today just keeps getting better and better." She beamed up at Harry and they shared a long gentle kiss completely oblivious to the newsreader talking about Wendell the Weird's latest escapade.

After a few moments Harry's attention was caught, yet again, by the newsreader. The previous report was cut short as the newsreader exclaimed "Sorry to interrupt you Doris but we have some breaking news of high importance."

Harry tensed expecting to hear of a new dark wizard causing trouble. He had spent the past three years helping the Auror department of the improved Ministry hunt down the remaining Death Eaters who had escaped capture. He was sure they had caught most of them by now and was enjoying the fact he had his evenings free to spend with the woman he loved. He had hated coming home late and being too tired to spend quality time with Ginny. He didn't want to have to go into work tonight of all nights and let out a sigh of relief when the newsreader said "Over to our new gossip reporter with this breaking story."

The picture cut to a young woman with long black hair who looked vaguely familiar. Ginny gave a gasp of recognition but before Harry could ask where he knew the woman from she started to speak. Tears were running silently down her cheeks and her voice broke as she said "Today is a very sad day for witches across the world." Harry found this extremely odd and was starting to get worried again. "It has recently come to light that the hero of the magical world, H…Harry P…P…Potter…" she said barely able to get the last two words out through her sobs.

Harry was really starting to get worried now and his mind was going into overdrive. Had he been sacked from his job? It was true that he complained about his long hours and all the paperwork but he loved his job. He couldn't think of any other job he would want more. He would have to put an advert in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and see if anyone would accept him after he had been fired. Or perhaps it was even worse and he was going to be arrested. The Ministry might have carried out an inquiry into his actions during the final battle and decided it was all his fault. Hogwarts was still not quite back to normal yet and the Ministry must be blaming him. What was he going to do? He couldn't stand to be separated from Ginny again. The nine months he had not been with her when he was hunting for the Horcruxes had been the worst of his life. They would have to go on the run but could he put Ginny through that? He looked down at her and saw she was looking at the woman with a slightly confused expression on her face. He followed her gaze and saw that the woman had just about composed herself.

She took a steadying breath and tried again. "Today it has been revealed that Harry Potter p…p…proposed to his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley this afternoon after she received the reward for most goals scored at the annual Quidditch Awards." At this point she burst into tears and Harry heard the newsreader say "Err Romilda dear can you possibly give us more details of this breaking news?" but she did not seem to hear him and carried on sobbing into her hands.

Harry was shocked as this was the last thing he had expected to hear. He looked down at Ginny who had started laugh when she saw the shocked expression on his face. "Oh honey you knew it would come out sooner or later," she smiled patting his arm and fingering her new engagement ring.

"Yes…how…but…when," he stuttered. "I mean how on earth did they find out? I wanted to keep it private for a few days."

At these words Ginny laughed again. "Honey you're the one who saved the world from Voldemort. Do you really think anything you do is going to stay private for long?" she chuckled.

Harry did not answer but pointed his wand at the television and turned it off. He was remembering what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_About a year ago Harry was astonished to discover that vault he had visited on his first trip to Diagon Alley was not the only Potter vault in Gringotts. The second vault was not filled with gold Galleons, silver Sickles or even bronze Knuts but it contained the best treasure Harry could imagine. Vault 777, the most magical number. To Harry it definitely was magical as it contained belongings that his parents had stored away before going into hiding. He had spent months going through the boxes discovering old school reports, letters his parents had written to each other and, most importantly to Harry, boxes full of photograph albums. _

_Harry had spent hours going through the albums, his heart filled with mixed emotions. Then when he picked up the final album he was pleasantly surprised when he realised his mother had annotated each moving photograph. He studied her writing and spotted the familiar g which was exactly like his. _

_One photograph caught his eye. It showed his father holding up his mother's hand to show the crowd behind the camera the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. Harry smiled somewhat sadly wiping a tear away from his face. His parents were the happiest he had ever seen them, he just wished they were here with him. _

_To try and distract himself he read what his mother had written to accompany this latest photograph. 'When this photograph was taken I thought I could never possibly feel any happier but I was wrong. The moment was topped when I walked down the aisle towards my darling James and finally became Mrs. Potter. Yet again I thought I could never be happier and yet again I was wrong. Little more than a year later my heart nearly broke with happiness when I cradled my newborn son in my arms. Harry sweetheart, you have made my life complete and someday I hope you will feel as happy as I did in this photograph when you give this ring to your special someone…' _

_As Harry finished reading the last line the ring on his mother's finger glowed the brightest gold. Somehow, Harry had no idea how, but somehow his mother's ring was lying on top of the ring in the photograph. _

_Harry knew he had found his special someone and had been carrying his mother's engagement ring around in his pocket for weeks waiting for the right moment to ask Ginny to marry him. He knew that she loved him but was still nervous about what her answer would be. They were still young after all and Harry was worried Ginny might feel twenty was too young to get married. He knew Ginny would never forgive him if he had asked her father for his permission for them to marry so instead he had asked for Mr Weasley's blessing. Of course he had said yes instantly but this did not make asking Ginny any easier. _

_When he found out that Ginny had won the award for most goals scored by a Chaser during a Season, he decided that the after party would be the best time to ask her. She would be happy and more likely to say yes. However, when he saw her coming out of her bedroom ready to leave, all thoughts of asking her were driven from his mind and he forgot he needed to breathe._

_"You're beautiful," he had gasped remembering to breathe at last. Ginny had been wearing an elegant silk evening dress that skimmed her curves in all the right places. It was an emerald green that matched the Quidditch robes of the Holyhead Harpies. She had just smiled, which increased her beauty in Harry's opinion, and replied "You look quite handsome yourself"._

_During the after party Harry had found it extremely difficult to get Ginny on her own as people kept coming up to her and offering her their congratulations. Harry did not really mind as for once she was getting all the attention and Harry thought she most definitely deserved it. _

_Harry had finally managed to get Ginny alone on the pretence of getting more drinks. He had gently led her to a quiet corner of the hall smiling slightly at her bemused expression. _

_"Ginny Weasley, I just wanted to say how amazing you are," he had said gazing into her eyes. "I know every time I look at you or even just think about you, that I have found my special someone." _

_She had smiled back but was still slightly confused and asked "Harry, what are…?" but was interrupted by Harry._

_"Ginny can you let me finish please because if I don't say it now I will probably chicken out." He took a deep breath and carried on. "You really are amazing. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love how your hair matches your fiery personality. You are highly talented as tonight shows and you deserve all the awards you get. You are the most wonderful godmother little Teddy could ask for and are going to make a magnificent mother in the future. These past few years have been the best of my life and that's all down to you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." At this point Harry had paused and got down on one knee whilst pulling the little scarlet box from his pocket and yet managed to maintain eye contact. Ginny had let out a small gasp and had put her hand to her mouth. "Ginny Weasley will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"_

_Harry had opened the little box to reveal the simple silver ring with a sparkling diamond in the centre which had once belonged to his mother. Ginny had broken eye contact and stared at the ring in Harry's hands. She was silent for a few moments and Harry had begun to worry that she would refuse. However, Ginny had been mesmerised by the ring on which Harry had put an everlasting sparkling spell. She had finally looked into Harry's eyes and whispered "Oh Harry…Yes…Yes of course I will". Harry had then slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed his new fiancé._

_"Ginny you have just made me the happiest man in the world and I love you so much," Harry had breathed into her ear. "I love you too," she replied and kissed him for a second time._

_"Gin?" Harry had asked after a few minutes unsure how to proceed. _

_"Yes Honey," Ginny replied still overwhelmed at what had just happened._

_"Gin, do you mind if we keep this to ourselves for a while," he asked "just until we can tell your family tomorrow?"_

_"Oh." Ginny replied slightly surprised, "Of course not." She turned the ring around so the stone was facing her palm. "Merlin help us if Mum isn't the first to know"._

_She had then taken Harry's hand in hers and led him back to the dance floor._

_End Flashback_

Ginny's voice pulled Harry's thoughts back to the present, "Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no." Ginny looked as though she had just remembered something awful.

"Gin, what on earth is the matter?" Harry asked concerned.

"We said we would tell Mum tomorrow," she whined.

"Yeah," said Harry slowly feeling like he was missing something.

Ginny didn't answer but just waved her hand in the direction of the television.

"Ahhh," said Harry, finally catching on to what Ginny was so worried about, but before he could say anything else they heard a loud crack from behind the locked front door.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. HARRY JAMES POTTER. ONE OF YOU TWO BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN!"

"Merlin's pants," Harry whispered before slowly getting to his feet. He was going to have to come up with a way to keep their private lives private…and soon, he thought as the banging on the front door got even louder.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**I would just like to say thank you to my reviewers and to those who added this story to their favourites. So THANK YOU. To those who are reading but not reviewing PLEASE review because they really brighten up my day (kinda sad but true). Thanks again I do try to look at (and review!) the stories of the people who review mine. Thanks again.**

**Oh p.s. I've just went back to 6th form so it might be a while before I come up with another new story due to lots and lots of homework (also the lack of ideas doesn't help). Sorry.**


	2. A reaction in heaven part 1

**So this is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns everything sob.**

* * *

"…the youngest ever Chaser to win the award. Did I mention that? My little sister…" said Fred over his shoulder as he came through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Yeah you may have mentioned it," replied Sirius with smile playing around his face as he followed Fred through the doorway. "Hey James you have another visitor."

James Potter looked up from the kitchen table and welcomed the new guest to his home. He really liked Fred Weasley. It had taken the young man a while to settle in as he missed his family dreadfully. But now he was joking and back to how he was back on earth. In fact he reminded James of a younger version of himself or Sirius. He had to be careful of what he accepted from Fred. Only last week he had accepted what he thought was a toffee and ended up with a metre long tongue. The incident still caused tears of laughter to come to Sirius' eyes.

"Hey, James mate. Did you know that Ginny has won the award for most goals scored in a season? My little sister, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I already knew. Congratulations mate."

"You already knew?" said Fred sounding thoroughly disappointed. "But…but how could you know? I mean I only found out today."

"Have you forgotten who your little sister has been dating for the past three years?"

"Ohh," said Fred finally catching on. "You could have still let me tell you though," he added moodily.

Before James could reply Sirius spoke. "Where's Lily?" he asked.

James raised his eyebrows in a way that clearly said 'are you really asking that?'

"Ah. Stupid question. She's watching over Harry again isn't she?" But before James could answer a voice came from the open back door. "James! James come quickly."

James jumped up quickly and ran out the backdoor. He liked his garden as the smell of the rose garden always reminded him of his wife's hair and the running water from the fountain relaxed him. The thing that made the garden even better was the lack of gnomes. He had hated having to chase the little gits away from the garden back on earth. However, none of that mattered to him now as his wife was calling him and from her tone of voice he could tell she was upset.

Lily was sitting on the edge of the cloud at the bottom of the garden and James could see the tears in her eyes. "Honey what's the matter?" he asked sitting beside her. Lily didn't respond but just pointed at the viewing portal open in front of her. Harry was sitting in his bedroom with what looked like a photograph album open on his knee. James recognised it at once. Lily had spent hours putting it together just a few weeks before they went into hiding. It was the last one she had made and she had put even more effort into it than usual. It was open at a page showing a photograph of one of the happiest days of James' life.

James suddenly realised why Lily was crying. "Honey, don't cry, it's ok. We're still together."

"I know," Lily whispered. "But it's…it's just I miss him so much." She suddenly gasped staring up at the viewing portal. James followed her gaze and blinked trying to take in what he was seeing. Lily couldn't believe it. The ring in the photo was glowing bright gold and then suddenly, she had no idea how, her ring was lying on top of the ring in the photo. She fingered the ring on her finger. She didn't know how but when she passed on her ring came with her. Perhaps because she was so emotionally attached to the ring it was attached to her soul and when her soul moved on so did the ring. However, if that was the case how come Harry was holding it right now? She thought she had better stop thinking about it as it was making her head hurt. She had become used to incidents she couldn't explain. She was just so happy Harry had the ring as she was worried he would not be able to get it as she had brought it with her.

"Prongs," came Sirius' voice. "What's the matter mate?" Sirius and Fred came and sat beside James and Lily and looked up at Harry's shocked face.

"Everything's fine," James replied. "It's just…well I don't really know how but Harry has just got Lily's engagement ring." He nodded up at the viewing portal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa just hold your hippogriffs," said Fred looking from Harry to James. "Did you just say _engagement_ ring?"

"Yeah. Why?" James asked.

"Well just five minutes ago you reminded me that your son was dating my little sister."

"Yeah," James repeated slowly.

"Well if he was able to get the ring then obviously he intends to ask my little sister to marry him," Fred explained with the air of one explaining one and one makes two.

Sirius just looked at him blankly. "And how do you know this exactly?"

"Well when you spend a lot of time around Dumbledore's chatting over tea and cakes his cleverness kind of rubs off on you."

"You've been around Dumbledore's for tea and cakes," stated Sirius in a tone mixed with shock and amusement.

"Yeah, I go around every Wednesday afternoon and discus ideas for the joke shop I could telepathically send to George. He has a really good imagination Dumbledore. But anyway that's not the point is it? The point is Harry is planning on asking my sister to marry him."

"Ok well I still don't get how you know that or why you go to Dumbledore's for cakes," replied Sirius.

"Hey. For your information Dumbledore makes a superb Battenberg."

Sirius was prevented from responding when Harry suddenly stood up and pocketed the ring.

"You had better look after that ring young man," Lily said suddenly stern. "Do you hear me? You had better not lose it." It was as if Harry had heard her. He pulled the ring back out of his pocket, picked up his wand lying on the bed and conjured a small scarlet box out of thin air. He then opened the box, placed the ring inside and put the box in his pocket.

"That's better sweetheart."

"But how…? Did he hear you?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I have no idea. Sometimes I think he must. Well subconsciously at least," replied Lily somewhat sadly.

"Hey where's he going?" James asked. Harry had just put on his cloak that had been draped over the back of a chair and was heading for the door.

"No idea. We will just have to wait and see. Oh I love watching Harry together. He always has adventures. I just wish I could join in the mayhem," Sirius finished rather sadly.

"Oh cheer up Padfoot," said James. "Don't spoil the fun."

"Hey. I'll have you know I'm no party pooper. You should know that by now," Sirius retaliated.

"Oh, yeah I know," James replied a mysterious glint in his eye. "I remember what happened at Dumbledore's last birthday - "

"He's gone to the Burrow," Fred interrupted. "What in the name of Merlin is he doing there? Shouldn't he be going to Ginny's flat?"

They all watched with curiosity as Harry knocked on the door and asked Mr. Weasley for a word.

"Oh no sweetheart," Lily said concerned. "Don't do what I think you're going to do."

"What? What do you think he's planning on doing?" asked James.

"Well, I _think_ he is going to ask Arthur for his permission for him to marry Ginny," Lily replied.

"Ah, good for you son. The traditional way is always the best. Mind he looks relatively calm. I remember when I asked your father I was so nervous, my wand arm was shaking all day before - " James stopped surprised at the look he was getting from Lily. "What?"

"Well if I know Ginny she is not going to like the idea of needing permission to marry." Lily looked at Fred for confirmation.

"She's right James," said Fred. "Ginny has a fiery personality. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet. Oh I would hate to be in Harry's shoes when she finds out he asked for permission." The note of gleeful anticipation in his voice did not go unnoticed by James, who gave him a stern look and said, "That's my son you're talking about there." Fred just shrugged in response.

"Oh please sweetheart, don't do it," Lily muttered completely ignoring the conversation around her.

They all watched as Harry entered the kitchen of the Burrow and was invited to sit down by Mr. Weasley.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Harry?" they heard Mr Weasley ask. "I know I asked you at the weekend to get me a comptutor but I didn't mean immediately."

"Dad now is not the time to go on about Muggle stuff," Fred groaned as Lily continued to mutter "Don't do it sweetheart, Ginny won't like it."

"Erm no," they heard Harry say. "It's not about the computer - that may take a while. Mr Weasley I know Ginny would be angry if I asked for permission - "

Lily stopped muttering and stared at Harry with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"I think he really can hear you," Sirius said before he was shushed by Lily.

" - so instead I would like to ask for your blessing. Mr. Weasley I want you to know that I love your daughter very much and would like to ask for your blessing to marry her."

Lily sniffed overcome with emotion. Her face showed a mixture of relief and joy. Fred, on the other hand, looked highly disappointed by the fact Harry would not be in trouble with Ginny. He hastily rearranged his expression when James looked at him.

They watched as Mr. Weasley's face split into a wide grin and he said "About time Harry. Of course I would be more than happy to give you my blessing."

Fred and Sirius cheered whilst James said "Good for you son".

They watched as Harry thanked Mr. Weasley and apparated back to his flat.

"So when do you think he will pluck up the courage?" Fred asked the others.

"Hey, for your information by son is very brave. He was in Gryffindor you know," James retorted.

"I bet ten Galleons he still won't have done it after a month," said Fred grinning.

"Deal," said James shaking hands with Fred.

**I hope you like it. Please, please review as they really make my day. The next chapter will be uploaded when I get enough lovely reviews. He he I'm evil I know. **

**EDIT - Just to let you know I am joking. I will update when I planned to no matter how many reviews I get. So apologies to GrandmaBeth and anyone else who thought I was being serious. - EDIT**


	3. A reaction in heaven part 2

**Sorry it took me a while to update but I've had a lot on. I also wanted to update today (Friday 21****st**** November) as I needed a Harry Potter fix. This afternoon I was supposed to be going to the cinema and getting ripped off by the price of popcorn but not caring as I would be about to watch the sixth Harry Potter film. But they just had to go and move the date didn't they? So now we have to wait until July to see Ron get a girlfriend, Hermione get jealous and Harry and Ginny finally get together. At least we have it all to come. Until then I hope you enjoy reading my next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all I just having fun with it.**

**O.K. at the end of the last chapter we left James and Fred making a bet on how long it would take Harry to propose. Here is what happens next…**

Lily kept watch over Harry via the viewing portal for the next few weeks but her ring stayed in Harry's pocket.

Three weeks later, on the day of the annual Quidditch awards she invited Sirius and Fred over for tea.

"So why did you invite us over again?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I have a good feeling about today," Lily replied. "Call it mother's intuition."

"Nah," said Fred. "It's not going to happen. I told you it's going to take longer than three weeks."

"Yeah? Well we'll just see about that won't we?" James replied.

After they had finished their tea they all trooped out to the bottom of the garden and Lily turned on the viewing portal and said "Harry Potter".

The portal showed them Harry waiting in the hallway of Ginny's flat. When Ginny came out of the bedroom Lily burst out laughing at the sight of Harry's face.

"Oh James he looks exactly like you did on our first date remember?

"How could I possibly forget? You looked absolutely stunning," he replied kissing her on the cheek. "Still do in fact." Lily blushed slightly and jumped when Sirius deliberately cleared his throat.

They watched as Harry and Ginny arrived in the hall arm in arm and took their seats. When Ginny's name was called out Fred let out a whoop of delight and shouted "Good for you sis. You deserve it."

"Harry's right," Lily muttered. "She does look beautiful."

"Well you know us Potters," James whispered in Lily's ear just loud enough for her to hear. "We just can't resist beautiful redheads."

After the awards ceremony they watched as countless people kept coming up to Ginny to offer their congratulations.

"Look at Harry. He's starting to look nervous," James said gleefully. "You better have ten Galleons on you Fred." Fred just huffed and didn't respond.

"Look he's going to do it now. I told you," Lily said when Harry gently pulled Ginny over to a corner of the hall. "Go for it sweetheart."

"I know every time I look at you or even just think about you, that I have found my special someone," they heard Harry say.

"Oh Harry," Lily mumbled tears starting to fall down her cheeks. James pulled Lily close and gave her a hug whilst wiping away the tears. Sirius meanwhile started to make gagging noises and pretended to be sick. This earned him a slap over the back of the head from Lily.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt. What did you go and do that for?"

"Do you really have to ask mate?" Fred asked laughing.

Fred soon stopped laughing when he heard what Harry said next. "Ginny Weasley will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Ha!" said James. "Hand over your money my dear friend. I believe this means I have won the bet." Fred handed over ten Galleons muttering darkly.

"James!" Lily scolded.

"What?"

"Your son has just proposed and you are more concerned about cashing in a bet. You shouldn't be betting on your son's life anyway mister," said Lily, her voice stern.

"Honey, Harry won't mind. Anyway I'm ten Galleons better off," replied James smugly.

"And what exactly are you going to spend it on?" Lily asked. "In case you have forgotten may I remind you we don't need money anymore?"

"Oh, yeah," replied James sounding disappointed. "I had kind of forgotten about that. Perhaps I should just frame it to remind Fred whenever he comes over that nobody can take on the Jamester and win."

"James Potter you didn't just refer to yourself as the Jamester did you?" Lily asked. James had the decency to look embarrassed. Everybody once again focussed their attention on the scene playing out in front of them.

When Harry opened the scarlet box Lily let out a squeal of delight. "Oh look what he's done. He's put an everlasting sparkling charm on it. Oh sweetheart you're so clever."

"Lily calm down," James said laughing slightly. "He's no longer a baby you know. You've seen what magic he can do."

"I don't care how old he is," Lily retorted. "He will always be my baby."

"Just in case you two didn't hear," Sirius said loudly over his friends' argument. "Ginny just said 'yes'."

"What? Oh I can't believe I missed it," Lily muttered. It was now James' turn for a slap around the back of the head. "That's your fault you know? And before you say anything you deserve this pain."

"Hang on. Did he just call her 'Gin'?" Fred asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Well Ginny hates it when anyone calls her Gin. I've still got the marks from when I called her it when she was fourteen," Fred muttered rubbing his side. "I can't believe she let him call her that."

"Yeah well young love mate. It can do funny things to your brain," Sirius said wisely. "I mean I should know." He jerked his head in the direction of Lily and James which resulted in him yet again rubbing the back of his head.

They turned back to the viewing portal just in time to hear Ginny say "Merlin help us if Mum isn't the first to know".

"She's got a point there you know," said Fred.

"What? Won't your Dad have told her Harry asked for his blessing?" Sirius asked slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, of course he will have done. Dad wouldn't have been able to keep it from her even if he had wanted to," said Fred laughing. "No. Mum will want to be the first to know when he asked her and what her answer was. Well she will want to know every little detail about it really knowing Mum."

"Well of course she will," said Lily as if this was obvious. "Her only daughter is going to get married."

They watched as Harry and Ginny danced dance after dance. "At least Harry's got better at dancing now," James commented. "Remember the Yule Ball? Oh I was embarrassed for him that night."

"You are meant to be supportive of him," Lily hissed in response. "He is your son you know. Anyway," she said speaking normally again, "he has a partner he loves now which makes all the difference. He also doesn't have hundreds of people watching him. That's got to help".

**I hope you liked it. I know it's quite short but when you see the next chapter you will understand why I split it here. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate them. Coming up next time - the reaction to what happens when Harry and Ginny return home. **


	4. A reaction in heaven part 3

**Here is the next chapter which will probably be the last, it is for now anyway. I know it's been a while since I updated but you should see the amount of homework I get, it's ridiculous. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual - everything belongs to JKR.**

"Oh I remember when we got engaged," Lily reminisced. "I wanted to keep it to ourselves for a few days. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," James said, laughing at the memory. "That afternoon we went round to my parents' house for tea and Mum just told us we had gotten engaged. She didn't even ask, she just knew. I still have no idea how she did that. I'll have to ask her next time I see her."

"I told you James," Lily said smugly. "We mothers know everything about our kids."

"Ha!" Fred exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding right?"

"Wrong move mate," James muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Sirius added in an undertone. "You want to be careful."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked slightly tartly, ignoring the comments from her husband and his best friend. "I pride myself on knowing everything about my son."

"Yeah," said Fred, backtracking slightly. Experience with his own mother had taught him he needed to fill in the hollow before it even resembled a hole.

"Well of course you know everything about Harry," he said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Lily eyed him suspiciously having caught the tone of his voice. "I…I mean…" he faltered slightly under her gaze, shocked at how much she resembled his mother.

"What I meant to say," he continued carefully. "Was that you are, of course, the exception to the rule."

"Really," Lily scoffed. "And why would that be?"

"Well…" Fred said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You have the help of the viewing portal to keep watch over Harry." Lily's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean," Fred added quickly. "You would have known a lot even if you were alive but you have an added…err…advantage over my mother."

Lily didn't look convinced so Fred started rambling, "Mum couldn't keep an eye over us constantly like you can. She would have never let me and George leave her side if she knew everything we got up to. I remember one time; we had gone to bed early pretending we were tired you know. When we were sure everyone was asleep we crept downstairs and - "

However, he was interrupted by Lily before he could go any further. "Fred this really isn't the time for your tales of mischief. In case you hadn't noticed but my son and your sister have just become engaged."

"Fine," muttered Fred, slightly relieved he managed to climb out of the hole he had tried so hard not to create. "But now you will never know what me and George did that night. It was a very funny story as well."

"I'm sure it was," Lily sighed. "But you failed to notice that Harry and Ginny have left the party."

Fred looked up and sure enough Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa in Harry's living room watching the television.

"Hang on. Did he just say Luna discovered that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack actually exists?" Fred asked. "Oh we have got to watch when Hermione finds out. Her face is going to be a picture." He gleefully rubbed his hands together all previous discomfort forgotten.

Sirius chuckled when Ginny said a similar thing. "Hey, great minds think alike eh?"

"Yeah," Fred beamed. However, his smile soon faded when he looked back up at Harry and Ginny. "Ugh, I really don't want to see that. Get a room will you," he said shielding his eyes.

"Just be glad you weren't here last night," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, I really didn't want to hear that," Fred moaned.

"Neither did I mate," Sirius added darkly. "Believe me, neither did I."

"I wonder what the breaking news is," said James with more interest than he normally would have given it as he was keen to change the subject.

"Oh Honey look at Harry," Lily said to James sadly. "He's all tense. Sweetheart I'm sure everything's ok," she added trying to reassure Harry.

"It's ok Lily," James said. "It's just the gossip reporter - nothing major."

"Nothing major," Sirius asked James shocked. "Gossip? Have you forgotten what happened after you started that rumour about me in fifth year?"

"Oh yeah," James laughed reminiscing. "I'd forgotten about that."

"I couldn't get another girlfriend for months afterwards because of you," Sirius muttered darkly.

"What happened?" Fred asked eagerly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sirius huffed. "And if you dare tell him," he threatened James, who had opened his mouth to fill Fred in. "I will tell him exactly why the reserve Chaser had to be called on during your first Quidditch match."

"You wouldn't!" James exclaimed.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Sirius asked grinning evilly.

James didn't reply but just shook his head so hard he would have given himself a headache if he had still been alive. Fred looked like he had been denied the opportunity to pull a prank on Malfoy.

When the television picture cut to the new gossip reporter Lily let out a sound like an angry cat.

"Hey, don't I know her from somewhere?" James asked.

"Yeah she is that complete cow who tried to slip our son love potion in his sixth year," said Lily angrily. "Like he didn't have enough to deal with without her trying to seduce him. Oh pull yourself together," Lily added as Romilda burst into tears.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Sirius asked surprised.

When Romilda finally calmed down enough to reveal that Harry and Ginny were engaged Lily's anger resurfaced. "You have no right to report my son's personal life. Do you hear me? No right whatsoever missy."

"Lily she can't hear you," James tried to reason.

"Why not?" Lily retorted. "Harry can."

"It seems like Harry can but that is because he is your son," James replied in what he hoped was a calming voice. "Just calm down Hun."

"Calm down. Calm down!" Lily shouted. "I have every right not to be calm. Harry deserves his privacy after all he has been through."

"Lily, I agree with you," James sighed. "But he saved the world from Voldemort. There's always going to be people interested in his private life."

"I know that," Lily sighed. "But his private life should be that. Private."

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing which brought an abrupt end to the discussion.

"What's so funny Padfoot?" James asked bewildered.

"'How did they find out?'", Sirius gasped through his laugher, ignoring James' question. "'How did they find out?' Harry you proposed in a packed hall full of people. Of course people were going to see you propose. You were down on one knee for crying out loud."

"Sirius it's not funny," James scolded trying to keep the laughter out of his own voice. "Your godson is clearly upset," he said, pointing as Harry turned off the television.

"Oh no. Oh no," Fred muttered, his face in his hands.

"What's wrong mate?" Sirius asked just as Ginny repeated what Fred had said with a few extra 'no's.

"We said we would tell Mum tomorrow," they heard Ginny whine.

"Oh no," Fred repeated. "They're in trouble now."

"Why?" Lily asked as Ginny pointed at the television. "Oh," she said slowly, realising what Fred meant.

"You'd better run Harry mate," Fred advised.

"Why?" James asked. "I still don't get what all the fuss is about."

"Me neither," Sirius chimed in. "Fred what are you going on about?"

"Ahh, too late," Fred sighed as they heard a loud _crack_. "She's going kill them."

"That's taking it a bit too far isn't it?" Lily asked Fred ignoring James' question. "I mean she'll be happy won't she?"

"You obviously don't know my mother," he replied seriously.

"Ahh," said James finally catching on. "Molly."

"Do you have any large sheets of parchment?" Fred asked.

"Why in the name of Merlin do you want parchment at a time like this?" Sirius asked stunned.

"To make a welcome banner," Fred replied as though this was obvious. "You want to make them feel at home don't you?"

"Hang on, Lily's right. You're taking this a bit too far aren't you?" James asked, trying to add reason to the conversation. "I'm sure Molly - "

However, the rest of his sentence was cut off by Mrs. Weasley shouting, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. HARRY JAMES POTTER. ONE OF YOU TWO BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN!"

"Merlin's pants," James muttered. "Right, the parchment is in the living room Fred…" he said leading Fred into the house.

Sirius cast one last look at the viewing portal and muttered, "Good luck Harry, you're going to need it," before scrambling after James and Fred. "Oi, Prongs," he shouted hurrying up the garden. "Wait up mate."

"James? James!" Lily called but there was no response. "Oh honestly," she muttered to herself. "Men! Can't live with them, can't kill them…especially when they're already dead."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I can't believe it's finished - I had so much fun writing it. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, listed it as a favourite or put it on story alert so thank you very much. All reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas on how I could continue it, I don't and I think I've finished at a good point but if you do, please review or send me a private message - I can't promise anything but if you have a good idea you never know. Thanks once again.**


End file.
